With the rapid development of mobile communication technology, an increasing number of users install more and more applications (for example, applications with a facial beautification function such as Beautycam, My Cam and the like) on their user terminals. These applications often have a facial beautification function and a function for fine adjusting facial organs. If a precise adjustment is needed for the current image data, the user may need to adjust the image processing effect of the current image data manually via a manual control on the terminal interface.
For example, when the user makes a live video or selfie, the current collected image data may be processed with an initial image processing, i.e., the use terminal may perform a fine adjustment on the facial organs in the image data, such that the user may view the fine-adjusted image processing result immediately on a preview interface. However, by adopting this fine adjustment to process the image data, only overall fine adjusted processing effect can be presented.